Healthy, HIV-negative subjects are being recruited and screened for investigational preventive HIV vaccine clinical trials. This will continue in the next year. The results of the screening evaluations are used to determine if the subject meets eligibility requirements for participation in VRC Phase I trials of HIV preventive vaccines. Educational materials on vaccines are reviewed with and provided to subjects before enrollment into a study.